Crimson Tears
by Ouke no Namida
Summary: KarasuOC Yusuke's friend from school becomes one of the tantei, but what's she hiding? And why is she so close to Karasu? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PG-13 for now, might be R later.


Miyakai here with my first fic! Ok, it's not my FIRST fic, but it's the first one for this s/n. :P Well, I'm just going straight into the story! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. XD Ok, but I do own Natsumi. :P Natsumi: O.O Save me... Miya: XD!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke Urameshi, teenage delinquent and Reikai tantei, sat in his desk in History class; his chin on his desk, textbook in front of him, asleep. The Reikai tantei grumbled as he was poked repeatedly in the shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke. Yusuke, you're drooling. Wake up." A voice said, the owner smacking him in the head. Yusuke groaned, then sat up, glaring playfully over his shoulder at Natsumi. "Hi Yusuke," She said, fluttering her fingers; laughter dancing in her warm honey-brown eyes "I was sleeping," He said, pretending to be aggravated at the raven-haired teen. "I know, and so does Iwamoto." She said, pointing up to the front of the class. Yusuke looked up to the front of the class at Mr. Iwamoto, who was glaring at him. Yusuke shrugged and turned back around to talk to Natsumi.  
  
"Mr. Urameshi, do you have something to tell the rest of the class?" Iwamoto chided bitterly. Yusuke gave him a smirk.  
  
"Well, that's a stupid question. If I had something to tell everyone, I'd be talking louder, wouldn't I?" Yusuke said with a sly grin, getting a laugh out of the class.  
  
"Well, let's just see what Mr. Takanaka has to say about your attitude. I trust you can find your way to his office by now." Iwamoto bit sourly, challenging Yusuke to talk back again.  
  
"Whatever. . ." Yusuke mumbled, then, standing, walked out of the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the Reikai tantei sat impatiently in Koenma's office, waiting for Botan to bring in the new detective. Kurama sat on the couch, Kuwabara was sprawled unprofessionally in an arm chair, Hiei stood near the couch, occasionally sending a glance or two at Kurama for reassurance, and Yusuke stood in front of Koenma's desk, drumming his fingers impatiently on the hard wood.  
  
"Hello everyone! Sorry we're late! We ran into some trouble on the way here." Botan said, bursting into Koenma's office, the tension finally letting up knowing that they would soon meet their new teammate.  
  
"What kind of trouble, Botan?" Koenma asked, concern deep in his voice.  
  
"Oh, just some trouble that the other departments were having with a prisoner." She said, waving her hand as if to dismiss the subject.  
  
"Again?" Koenma asked irritably. He sucked his pacifier nervously.  
  
"Yes, again. But we got it all sorted out." Botan nodded, again trying to dismiss the subject.  
  
"Well, have her bring him in, I guess. I'll have to deal with him right away." Koenma said, leaning back in his chair, still sucking the pacifier anxiously.  
  
The tantei watched as a girl walked in, holding a thick chain that had a man in a straight jacket on the other end. The girl's long, black hair and warm, honey-brown eyes shone brightly in the light and Yusuke gasped in surprise at the sight. The man in the straight jacket was struggling in vain to get free from his bindings; long black hair flew every which way and violet eyes darted suspiciously around the room.  
  
Every fiber of Kurama's being tensed as the pair entered the room. He struggled to control his voice, but eventually ended up stuttering. "K-k- karasu?" He managed quietly. The man's gaze instantly shot to Kurama and a sadistic grin spread across his face under the mask that covered his mouth and nose. No one seemed to notice this, however, because Yusuke was having a spaz-attack of his own.  
  
"Natsumi??" He yelled, staring at his school friend who was standing before him. "What the-"He began but was cut off by Kurama fainting and Natsumi jumping back quickly as a series of small explosions erupted near her head.  
  
"Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, laying the fox on the couch and trying to shake him awake. Again, no one seemed to notice Kurama's turmoil as they were too interested in the sight before them. Natsumi had suddenly sprouted a devilish-looking, blue tail and was hanging in mid-air above Karasu who was still trying to attack her with his bombs. She grinned sadistically, baring her fangs as her black hair grew red and blonde highlights and her outfit changed dramatically. She went from wearing her school uniform to a tight, navy blue baby-doll T-shirt that read 'Lagunculae leydianae non accedunt.(1)', a pair of very baggy cargo camo pants, and a long, black, leather trench coat. Her hair that had usually been only to about her back now reached well PAST her back and was tied loosely with a red ribbon. She was hanging in mid-air above Karasu, who, for once, looked genuinely frightened. Yusuke's eye's widened as he saw the once proud, bomb-wielding youkai sink into an arm chair at Natsumi, or what he had ASSUMED was now Natsumi's, command.  
  
Natsumi dropped to the floor and smiled her fanged smile, her once warm, honey-brown eyes now a glistening gold. Hiei stood in complete astonished silence as her loosely, close to not EVEN, tied combat boots touched the floor silently. She sat on the arm of the chair that Karasu had parked himself in and smiled nonchantally as Kurama came to.  
  
"Where. . . ?" Kurama managed before it all came back to him. His head began spinning with all of the thoughts and memories of his battle with Karasu and why he might be here now.  
  
"So you finally came to, fox." Hiei said, stepping forward and breaking his gaze from the beautiful creature that Yusuke claimed was his school friend Natsumi.  
  
"But-"Kurama started, but yet again never finished. Hiei had disappeared from his spot near the couch. Natsumi was being held against the wall by the now free Karasu. The straight jacket lay in a heap on the floor and on of his slender hands had Natsumi's throat slammed against the wall, but was not moving as he had the tip of Hiei's katana now in his face.  
  
"Let her go, and I won't impale your brain." Hiei growled threateningly at Karasu. He simply smirked and removed his hand from Natsumi's throat. She sunk to the floor, rubbing her neck, hoping to reopen her wind tunnel from it's recent crushing. Yusuke dashed over to her before anyone could do anything else; Kurama was still sprawled on the couch, Kuwabara was trying to help him recooperate, Hiei still holding Karasu at sword-tip, and Koenma and Botan staring completely speechlessly at the whole scene.  
  
"Natsumi, are you ok?" Yusuke asked urgently, helping the totally unfamiliar girl to her feet. She nodded, and Yusuke took to note that she hadn't said anything yet. "What's wrong? You haven't said anything the whole time!" He said, sounding genuinely worried.  
  
Natsumi laughed and finally spoke. "Well," She began in her now deeply lush, cold, curling voice, "There really wasn't much to say before, and now that there is, I can barely speak anyways." Her voice was slightly cracked due to the crushing her throat had gotten.  
  
"Heh. . .yeah. . ." Said Yusuke, kind of unsure of what to say. He, after all, didn't know this side of Natsumi and wasn't sure if she liked humor. But he could tell right away that she LOVED sarcasm. It was in her features.  
  
Natsumi looked at Karasu, and, mumbling something lightly, watched as he passed out on the floor. Hiei kicked his limp form, then, sheathing his sword, flickered over to Natsumi. "So you're the new detective." He half questioned, half stated.  
  
"No, really? Is that why I'm here? Hold on, let me consult my people on this one." She said sarcastically, smirking in his face. Hiei, instead of frowning and replying with the usual 'hn', smiled for what Yusuke, Koenma, Botan and Kuwabara had thought was the first time ever. "Welcome back." Was all he said before he disappeared. Karasu had begun to stir on the other side of the room. Kurama, who was still being ignored(not purposely, but ignored either way), was yet again the only one to notice. Before anyone knew what had happened, Karasu was standing in front of Natsumi and had captured her in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (1): Batteries not included.(It's Latin, don't ask. ^_^;;;)  
  
Mwahahahahahaha!! The dreaded cliffy!!! *insane laughter* I really DIDN'T mean to end it like that, but it just seemed like a good place to end the chapter. *dodges flying objects from angry readers* I'm sorry!! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Read and Review! Tell me what you think! Tell me if I should continue! Share ideas! If you want to be in the story, let me know! Send me a charrie profile in a review and I'll try to fit you in!! Thanks!! Ja ne! ~Miyakai~ 


End file.
